Various devices for mixing at least two components to form a compound may be provided. Many devices, however, often require various external components or multiple pieces to operate successfully, particularly if various features are provided with the device. Also, some devices may be small and require a lot of dexterity for efficient use by a selected user. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a substantially integral system to allow for mixing of various components of the material for application. Moreover, it may be desirable to mix various compounds under vacuum to reduce gas bubbles in the compound, evacuating evolved gases, and other reasons.